Rites of Prime Banishment
The Rites of Prime Banishment describe the ritual used to exile a god from the Material Plane. History The ritual has only been used twice in the history of Exandria. First, during the events of the Calamity, the Prime Deities sought to re-imprison The Chained Oblivion. It took the full might of Pelor, with the blessing of Avandra and a near-fatal blow to Ioun, to defeat the mad god and complete the ritual. Long afterward, as Vecna sought godhood, Ioun granted the long-unused knowledge of this ritual to her champion, Scanlan Shorthalt. Scanlan then, along with the rest of Vox Machina, confronted Vecna in his Ascended form atop the tower of Entropis, and together they completed the ritual to seal him away beyond the Divine Gate. Components The Prime Trammels These long, javelin-sized spikes of platinum can be attached to a wounded god to aid in the Rites; the more wounded the god, the easier they are to attach. Originally forged by The Allhammer, each Trammel is made from a fragment, or "bead", of divinity, and a large amount of pure platinum. To craft a single Trammel requires "the strength of a titan" and "the ingenuity of a madman." In , Vox Machina traveled to The Allhammer's abandoned workshop to craft three Trammels of their own. They used one bead of divinity from Pelor, one from Ioun, and one from the Raven Queen. Grog, using his Titanstone Knuckles, provided the strength to work the hammer. Percy, aided by knowledge from Ioun, provided the ingenuity to engrave the surfaces of the Trammels. Vox Machina succeeded in crafting their three beads of divinity into three Prime Trammels, though one may be more fragile than the other two due to difficulties during its construction. Properties This twisting, javelin-like spike of glittering platinum is covered from tip to base in intricate runes that pulse with divine energy. This trammel can be thrown or thrust into a foe (an improvised weapon attack using Strength or Dexterity, attacker's choice) at a range of 20/40. Upon a hit, if the target has taken enough damage to leave an open wound, the trammel may embed itself within the weakened opening.''The item card for the Trammels is available in Matt's public Dropbox as of 9/19/2017. '''The Tome of Isolation' This book, which has no title on the spine and is filled with blank pages, was retrieved by Scanlan to prove himself worthy as Ioun's champion, whereupon she gifted it to him for the fight against Vecna. The book describes the method to invoke the Rites. With their three Trammels, Vox Machina would theoretically be able to attempt a Rite of Prime Banishment with a DC of 25 when they confronted Vecna, though they would have to attach the Trammels first. Properties This thin, grey leather-bound tome appears damaged and ancient. The cover and pages read as blank. As an action, you can expend a spell slot of any level higher than 3 into the book. The cover and the internal pages glow with the hidden text of the Rites of Prime Banishment. This text remains for 1 hour. While legible, you can spend an action to invoke the Rites of Banishment against a target. The target must make a wisdom saving throw (DC 10, +5 for each Prime Trammel fused to the target). On a failure, the target is banished and sealed, and this book is immediately teleported to the Endless Atheneeum. On a success, the text becomes blurred until the end of your next turn. References Category:Lore